Phantoms Of Night City 2077
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After a botched murder attempt, our hero Joker has been rebuilt into a full body cyborg, and he must employ his services in able to take down corrupt corporations in able to make a living, but in able to take down the corrupt corporations, he'll need the help of The Phantoms in able to bring down Night City, Rated M for all the fun stuff Pairing:Cyborg Joker/Ann read and review!
1. The Phantom Mercenary Of Night City

Chapter 1: The Phantom Mercenary Of Night City

(Opening A/N: Guys, I'm going to do something with two games one of which is coming next year, well a continuation of one along with something totally new, with the hype of Cyberpunk 2077 and the continuation of Persona 5 aka Persona 5 Royal, so in that spirit, I decided to take both games and make them into a totally kickass crossover, here's the premise...In 2077 in Night City California, a dystopian mega city run by major corporations and the citizens are all armed with no law enforcement whatsoever...a But our protagonist "Joker" [Yeah Persona 5 Joker] is a freelance thug who is trying to scrape by with his soon to be wife Ann Takamaki, but when a rival gang decides to attempt to kill Joker, their plan is flawed and thus Joker is turned into an ass kicking cyborg with one goal in mind, find out who was responsible for trying to kill him and make sure that they don't get a second chance to kill him. This is going to be a dark revenge story my demonic corpses, so you better buckle up and enjoy the ride, this story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity [lots of it], use of drugs and alcohol, along with lemons as well, as for the disclaimers, I don't own Cyberpunk 2077 for that is a project being created by CD Projekt Red and Persona 5 along with its characters are owned by Atlus along with its creators, so without further ado, here's the first chapter.)

[Night City 2077 A.D.]

Joker and his fiance Ann were enjoying their time as a soon to be married couple, Joker bought a sailboat and was about to take it out and see the ocean along with making some sweet sweet love with his woman.

The couple arrived at the docks as they got out and was about to get their stuff and board the boat, but little to their knowledge, someone rigged a bomb on the boat to kill Joker and his woman.

"You go on ahead Joker, I'll get our stuff." Ann insisted and Joker went ahead as he untied the rope that connected the boat to the dock, as soon as he climbed on board, he heard the sound of a beeping noise, he began to inspect the boat, but when he found the source of the sound, it was too late…

The bomb did its job by exploding and turned the small sailboat into a fiery wreck, Ann stood in shock as she screamed out her lover's name.

"JOKER!"

She saw something floating in the water, it was Joker, still alive but only clinging to life.

She jumps into the water to help her beloved, she swam over to the remains of Joker who was floating helplessly as his arms and legs were shredded from the explosion along with having some third degree burns on his chest, it was still a miracle that he was still breathing.

The paramedics arrived and took him to a hospital as he was introduced to some cybergenetics turning him into a cyborg.

Doctors and other medics rushed into the operating room as Ann could only pray, Joker had to be put out in able to augment the cybernetics into the guy, countless hours pass as doctors and surgeons kept working on him around the clock, new internal organs, cybernetic arms, legs, and even eyes making Joker into a full body cyborg.

Dr. Takemi who was the one in charge of cybernetics was the one who was responsible for making Joker into a cyborg.

"Is he going to make it Doc?" Ann asked worried about her fiance, she then smiled, the surgery and the augmentation was a success, and Joker is resting up.

"He's going to be fine, you can go in and see him now."

Ann went into the room where her beloved Joker was, she saw him gently resting she then slipped her hand into his as he gently grasped it and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ann?" Joker asked still groggy as he saw his beloved blonde holding his hand as tears began pouring from her face, he knew that she was happy that he was alive, but it seemed that this world ran on cash and that was the only thing that Joker needed in able to cover his medical costs.

"I'm right here Joker, please don't leave me, not until we're married." Ann said and Joker nodded as he knew that he needed to get back to work as soon as he was discharged from the hospital.

[Fast forward to Joker's Discharge…]

As soon as Joker was given a clean bill of health, he received a message from Ryuji, it seems that there was a job that was offering 4 million if they can steal a device from a corrupt corporation, and Joker was game, he wanted to test out his new cybernetic augmentations, and it seems that he also happened to be a jack of all trades besides being a mercenary.

Thievery happens to be one of Joker's specialties, it seems that there was a device that one of the major corporations is using as a way to enhance one's cybernetics but this was more advanced and in the wrong hands, it could end up being a mass murder weapon.

Joker and Ryuji decided to meet up a dive bar that was owned by Sojiro Sakura who was wiping down the bar and unlike the rest of the city which was littered and dirty, the bar was clean, stocked, and prepared, he even had a rule where all weapons were checked at the front door.

"Weapons?" The muscular man said, Joker and Ryuji then handed their weapons over to the muscular man, but it seemed that he was a part of Joker's inner circle, and it seemed that they were waiting for the rest, just then a spiky crimson haired leather jacket wearing guitar player, who also happened to be a part of the inner circle as well, followed by a kunoichi, an androgynous inventor who was a guy, a chick with an affinity for blowing stuff up, and a badass female sniper who could put Chris Kyle to shame.

The group also surrendered their weapons over to the bouncer as he placed them into a safety box and they all headed for the bar.

"Can I get a shot of tequila please?" The rockstar asked, and Sojiro grabbed the tequila along with a shot glass and poured it for him.

"I'll take a beer please." The muscular guy said and he opens a small fridge pulling out a bottle of beer and pops the top placing the frosty cold bottle in front of him.

"Sake?" Sojiro asked and the Kunoichi nodded as he grabbed a sake bottle and placed it in front of her.

"Rum and Coke for me please." Joker ordered and it seemed that Ryuji, and the inventor also wanted the same, so he fixed up three rum and coke giving it to the gentlemen.

"I'll have a cranberry juice if you got it." The female sniper said and Ryuji couldn't help but crack a joke about it.

"What are you on your period or something?" Ryuji asked, and the sniper just grabbed Ryuji by the neck and gripped tightly.

"Don't talk about me like you know me, especially about my body." The sniper said, but the rockstar broke them up as he had his signature 1996 Fender Stratocaster that he named Ana after his late girlfriend Anastasia who was killed after someone rigged a bomb in her car and it exploded killing her on the freeway while she was heading to a concert where she was going to perform since she was a backup singer and the guitar player was lead vocals along with lead guitar, Anastasia also played the keyboard.

He also doubled as a scout since he happened to do some heists since he was a former thief, he always liked to rob people and take things that didn't belong to him, he had to do it since his younger sister was in a hospital and he needed cash in able to have his sister go through a highly successful surgery, and his sister is the only family he had left after their parents were gunned down by a corporation lackey who was hired to "Remove the competition."

"Look save it for the mission, anyway, here's the info I have on our opponents." The rockstar said as he pulled out a long manilla envelope and placed it onto the bar, Joker took the envelope, unwound the red string holding it together, inside were some photos of the item needing to be stolen along with its location and that it was being heavily guarded.

"We're going to have to do what we do best, get the others and let's go steal it." Joker said since he's the de facto leader of this small group known only as "The Phantoms" a group of vigilante/mercenaries looking to undo the corruption and chaos of all the major corporations, and if it was in the hands of someone so corrupt, then this whole city can go tits up.

"Hopefully the info I got you is usable, I had to do a few gigs in able to get it for you." The rockstar said, and he also pulled up a 3D hologram of the building's layout, he then points to room marked red, which is the objective. "The item will be in this room, but it is going to be under lock and key, but we're going to smash our way in."

The kunoichi then began to speak in a fluent Japanese accent…

"I prefer to do this silently, so leave the task of taking out the guards to me."

The inventor then hands Joker something, it seems that it was an omni tool that could come in useful.

"What's this for?" Joker asked and the inventor showed him how the tool worked.

"This is going to be useful when you get the device that we need to steal, anyway the client should be here soon…" The inventor said as Joker was curious about the inventor's gender. "And if you're curious about my gender, I'm a dude." The inventor said, and this was just a shock to Joker, with all the feminine features like that, there was no way he was a man.

Just then, a heavy set, dark skinned man with a full beard and dreadlocks appeared in the door of the bar, he then pulls out a gun and placed it into the box marked weapons since this is a weapon free bar, and the owner didn't want to have a drunk with a gun on his hands and he was also packing a semi automatic shotgun under the bar.

"I'll have a beer." The man said as Sojiro then pulled out a bottle and handed it to the man.

He then pulls out some Eddys and places it onto the bar, Sojiro took the money and placed it into the register.

As soon they enjoyed their drinks, it was time to get down to business…

"I'm the client for the job, the device I want you to steal in a weapon enhancer, basically you add this to any gun and it'll give you some serious bang for your buck, steal it for me, and I'll give you three million to split among all of you." The heavy dark skinned man said, and this just made Joker's day.

"I'm the leader of this op, and I'm willing to say on our behest, these guys will be all that we need to get this heist done.

So the group paid for their drinks, and decided it was time to go to work, and Joker needed to pay for his medical costs.

The streets were grimy and full of lowlife scum, who all carried guns and this place was slowly turning into a powder keg waiting to explode, but that time will soon come, for now, he had to focus on getting the device for the client.

The Rockstar rode on a motorcycle and Joker had a car, and the rest had to ride in a futuristic van, Joker got into his car and was about to start the car until a voice broke his train of thought.

"Can you hear me? Hello?" The voice said and it seems that someone implanted an A.I. inside Joker.

Just then within Joker's peripheral view, a small cat like creature appeared, but it seemed that it was talking and standing on two legs like a person.

"Who or what are you?" Joker asked and the cat like thing began to introduce itself.

"My name is Morgan's, and I've been implanted to help you,this job might be a bit dangerous, but with me at your side, you'll be able to handle whatever job there is, and I'll help you strengthen your cybernetics since you're a fully augmented cyborg." Morgana said, and Joker got into the car and punched the destination into the map of the GPS as he followed the trail to the destination.

And thus, the job begins…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: I'm going to save the job for the next chapter, and over time, I'll also incorporate the other phantoms as well, like Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Kazumi, and the other confidants as well, I know that Cyberpunk 2077 won't be out until next year, but why wait? Since the promo of E3 got me seriously hyped for it, and for those looking to burn me, I'm going to use those as fuel for the fire, so for now, I'm going to be using my imagination along with the trailer to kind of see how this goes, here's a little homework for you, I'm going to need names for the Rockstar, Bodyguard, Sniper, Kunoichi, and Demolitionist, first come first serve...but as always, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next one, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. First Heist Fever

Chapter 2: First Heist Fever

(Opening A/N: Alright, time for us to get into the first heist, and this is where we get into the action! It seems that I've come up with two names for the kunoichi her name is Emiko Harazuki of the Gyo ninja clan who has sworn her undying allegiance to Joker, and of course the androgynous inventor is Tekashiro "Tekkie" Hashimori, of course he is bisexual so he's kind of an open book, but I'm still trying to come up with names for the others but all forms of input will be acceptable as long as it's appropriate. But all in all, this will be over the top with lots of gadgets and lots of guns/blades anything our antiheroes are packing, so without further ado, here's the next chapter…)

[Omatech building]

Omatech, home of futuristic weapons and weapon enhancements, along with being the target of our group, as soon as everyone along with Joker arrived, Tekkie launched a small drone that is capable of seeing what is needed to be seen without getting caught, he then began to tag the guards who were armed and keeping an eye out for any thieves but little did the guards know that the thieves were casing the joint.

The Rockstar then pulled out his beloved Ana who was a guitar that he named after his late girlfriend, he then turned one of the knobs and it changed from a guitar into a scythe.

"Badass dude, but are you sure that a scythe is going to be enough for you on this job?" Joker asked, and the Rockstar chuckled as he replied…

"You underestimate my beloved Ana? She also doubles as a flamethrower and I also carry a blade along with a submachine gun with me as well, so in case Ana can't finish off someone, I seal the deal with this." He replied, and this along with his enhanced cybernetics and martial arts background gives him a tactical edge as a fighter.

"Emiko, you're with me, I'm going to need you're kunoichi skills in able to steal the device for the client." Joker commanded and Emiko began to blush a little since she has a crush on Joker since he saved her from imminent death, and she swore her undying allegiance to Joker even though the two secretly have mutual feelings for one another, even though Joker is engaged to marry another woman.

Emiko then taps her left forearm three times in three different places activating her digital cloak which makes her invisible for about 10 minutes before it has a one hour recharge time, but there's only one flaw for her digital cloak, she has to avoid any thermal cameras since it can pick up any thermal body images and it can pick up hers if she stands in front of one.

Emiko then draws her katana as she was ready to drop some bodyguards, two guards came close to the kunoichi, she then swung her sword and decapitated both men as their head collapsed onto the ground at the same time, the dark crimson blood of the sliced bodies began to spray out like fountains and the bodies dropped like sacks of potatoes.

Joker then rushes over to grab one of the decapitated heads as he opens his left hand pulls out a connector cord as he plugs it into the back of the decapitated head download the information along with the security level of the area, it seems that the security level was still green, which is good since the guards were dropped out of any surveillance camera range, and Tekkie decided to cause a loop effect with the surveillance cameras so they won't be able to pick up Joker or Emiko's images on the surveillance footage, and they needed to work fast since the feed wasn't going to last long, so they needed to work quickly, Emiko then pulled out a long chain with a kunai attached to the end, she then tosses it and the chain wraps around one guard as she yanks on it pulling him closer.

"GET OVER HERE!" She shouted as she pulls one guy and Joker snickered as he shook his head getting the reference of what game she was quoting.

She then chokes the guard as his life expires, Joker knew that there were going to be more guards and it was going to be harder when they go deeper into the building.

While looking through the scope of a high powered silenced bolt action sniper rifle, she began to shoot the guards as she watched her beloved husband of five years was smashing through the walls and causing a ruckus, the woman is Kate and her Husband is Vinnie DuVall and Vinnie pulls out some brass knuckles with the intent to use them.

But it seems that there were some uninvited guests coming to put a stop to the Phantoms and it seems it was the corporate cops that they used to work for and she activates her phone splice in able to get in touch with not only her husband, but also the other teammates as well.

"Guys we got pigs coming in, and they're looking to take out all of you since they're armed with automatic weapons. I'll see if I can pop off as many as I can before they get in and take any of you out." Kate said as she changed her clip to armor piercing rounds since the cops were heavily armored, she had her scope trained on the leader as she curled her index finger on the trigger and squeezed it mailing a single armor piercer into the helmet of the team leader as the bullet whizzed through the helmet, and out the other side killing him instantly.

"Our leader has been killed, we need to find the sniper and take them out!" The second in charge ordered as the rest of the team charged into the building as a couple of cops stayed behind as they began to scan the buildings looking for Kate.

But it turned out that Kate had to bail out in able to fight another day.

"Sorry guys, I have to bail, the rest is up to you." Kate said as she made her escape before the scanners had located her vantage point, but she was gone.

"The sniper has moved, fan out and find the rest of the intruders, we cannot have the weapon enhancer stolen!" The second in command said, and the other cops agreed as they charged into the building, only to meet the fist of Vinnie.

"Sorry, but I can't let you bastards in here without an invitation." Vinnie said as he sent one of the cops flying off the balcony and plummeting to his demise, the other cops knew that it was a former member of their ranks, now he defected to a member of the Phantoms since they left due to the fact that when they were a part of the corporate police, they used their authority to commit senseless acts of violence against innocent people.

And both Vinnie along with Kate were recruited by Emiko as a chance for atonement for all the actions they have committed.

But it turned out that Kate bailing out was all a bluff, she had to find another vantage point.

Vinnie then draws out his .44 python magnum revolver as he then cocked the hammer on the classic pistol and points it at the face of a corporate cop with the intent to kill him.

"So you plan on killing me, traitor?" The second commanding officer said, and it seems that before Vinnie had a chance to squeeze the trigger, he had one thing to say…

"The reason why my wife and I joined the Phantoms is to atone for all the innocent lives we took, and my wife and I are willing to tear all of you down brick by brick, so yeah, Kate and I might be traitors, but we don't want any more innocent lives being taken!" Vinnie shouted as he squeezed the trigger and fired a single bullet into the corrupt cop as he was buying Joker and the rest of the team some time.

[Meanwhile, inside the building…]

Joker, Emiko, Tekkie, Scorch the demolitionist, and Kazuki were standing in front of the weapon enhancer, Joker grabbed the device and handed it to Kazuki, he then attached it to his beloved Ana which was his 1996 Stratocaster that could transform into either a scythe or a flamethrower.

"How about a little upgrade babe?" He said as he attached the weapon enhancer to the guitar and it transformed into a more snarly looking scythe like a metal reaper would use, and before they had a chance to test out his beloved, ten armed guards appeared behind the group and it seems that they were reaper fodder.

Kazuki then swung Ana as it caused a shockwave and cleaved and decapitated the heads off of the bodies of the armed guards as their heads bounced onto the floors as their bodies fell like bloody sacks of potatoes.

"Motherfucker, that was fucking awesome!" Kazuki shouted, as he removed the enhancer and handed it back to Joker.

Now it was time for the group to go back to the client, but it seems that more corporate cops are coming to eliminate them since the Phantoms are sort of like a terrorist organization along with a threat to the corporations and thus the cops have a shoot to kill order for them.

"Vinnie, we got the package, heading for the exfil point, meet us as soon as you can." Joker said over his phone splice to Vinnie, Kate was still trying to take out any corporate cops that were trying to harm her beloved husband.

She had one guy in her sights as he was about to bash Vinnie with a nightstick and she fired another armor piercing round through the cop as the bullet ripped through his neck and killed him as well.

"Thanks for that babe." Vinnie said through his phone splice, he then pulled out a rappel rope as he tossed it over the side with the intent to rappel down the side of the building, whereas the rest decided to take the elevator down.

Kate also had the same idea as her husband, rappel down the side of the building and meet up with the others at the exfil point.

As soon as both Kate and Vinnie reached the bottom, they both made their way to the escape vehicles, but it wasn't time to break out the champagne yet, they still needed to get the weapon enhancer to the client and get paid for their services, and the corporate cops were still hot on their trail.

"Alright, let's split up for now, stay low until the heat dies down, I'll go meet with our client and see if we can get paid." Joker said as everybody decided to agree to split up and it seems that Kazuki chose to follow Joker and make sure that none of the corporate cops don't kill Joker on his way to the client.

But it turned out that the corrupt cops were in hot pursuit of the duo, and Kazuki kept Ana in her scythe form and he swung his beloved as she cleaved the flying car in twine as the cops inside fell out and smacked the pavement below.

"Yee-haw!" Kazuki shouted as he rode his motorcycle next to Joker giving him the thumbs up that he should be clear to meet with the client.

[No Tell Motel, meeting point with Client…]

Ryuji had been waiting with the client as he saw Joker carrying the item that he promised to get, Ryuji went up to Joker and he whispered into his ear.

"Forgot to mention, that's a one time use item, once it's used, it's nothing more than a piece of junk."

"Damnit! Kazuki used it and now it's worthless." Joker replied, and this made Ryuji cringe at what's going to happen next.

"Alright, I take it that you got the item we're looking for?" The client asked and Joker showed him the item that he stole from Omatech industries.

"Yeah right here." Joker said as he handed it to the client, and the client took it as he noticed Joker grimy and covered in blood so he pointed to the bathroom and insisted that Joker should clean up while he and the fellow associates were getting the item ready.

While Joker was washing up, the memory of the explosion along with his full body cybernetic augmentation had made him remember that he was doing this for Ann.

"Hey Joker, you might want to get out of the hotel soon, the cops are going to be swarming this place soon." a familiar voice said, and Joker began to look around it turned out that it was Morgana.

"How much time do I have Morgana?" Joker asked, and it turned out that they were right outside.

"Joker, we gotta get out of here, the police are here!" Ryuji shouted and Joker came out and the client was displeased that the corporate police were about to storm the hotel.

"You lead the cops here, now the deal is off!" The client said as he grabbed the briefcase full of cash, but Joker activated a pair of arm blades and cuts off the arm carrying the briefcase as Ryuji grabs it, just then a hacker begins to bug out Joker's cybernetics causing it to go faulty, Ryuji pointed a shotgun at the hacker and shot it, and before Joker could have a chance to draw his gun, the client then fired a shot mortally wounding Joker and causing him to black out, he began to go through the rebooting stage, as soon as he was reactivated, some random voice said…

"Wake the fuck up Joker, we got a city to burn."

Just then a man that resembles John Wick with a cybernetic left arm as he removed his sunglasses and looked at Joker as he held out a hand to help up the cyborg mercenary for hire and it seems that he saw potential in Joker and he was looking to help the Phantoms in able to help bring down Night City.

And thus the journey for the destruction of Night City has begun…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Alright my demonic corpses, this is just a warm up before the real deal, I will do some videos of the OCs on Twitter, my Twitter handle is MisterAnime343, and I will do a video of each OC and also give details about why each character has joined The Phantoms and also special thanks to my Aussie buddy Autistic Grizzly for helping me name the OCs and I hope to have more chapters soon, also any flames will be used as fuel for the inferno that is this beast of a crossover, so feel free to leave a review, and I will be coming up with more jobs and side missions to help this story strong along with helping Joker along with the rest of The Phantoms to get stronger sort of like changing hearts of bad people. So, with that being said, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Killing Lust

Chapter 3: Killing Lust

(Opening A/N: It seems that the mysterious ally who told Joker to "Wake the fuck up, we got a city to burn." So I'm going to bring in a villain from Persona 5 since he's in charge of prostitution in Night City Suguru Kamoshida. And to answer the guest if I plan on doing a rewrite, well...if I go beyond chapter 20 before the release of Cyberpunk 2077 in April of 2020, then I've crossed the point of no return, and must keep moving forward, however, I won't do a total rewrite per se though, but I might tweak a few things and make it fit more, but all in all, we'll see, anyway, let's go!)

Joker finally reactivated and found himself in a dump on the outskirts of the city, the mysterious man held out a hand and offered to help Joker up, Joker grabbed his hand then got back on his feet.

"Your friends are waiting for you at the new hideout, I'll take you there since you aren't 100% yet." The man said as he showed him to a nearby car, it seemed that it was an expensive car, and both men climbed in with the mystery man got into the driver's seat and closed the door, the interior of the car was just as luxurious as the outside, the car started and it let out a hum instead of turning over like a regular car.

"So what do I call you?" Joker asked the man, and he then only answered with one word.

"My name is Johnny Silverhand, and I wish to help you take down the corruption of the mega corporations."

"Okay Johnny, how do you know who I am, and are my friends alright?" Joker asked, but then the car's A.I. answered the question for him.

"Your friends are waiting for you along with your fiance at the hideout, we've also admired your work, the mega corporations are seeking to eliminate you, and we see that you are capable of working together and making statements to the mega corporations but in able to do that we need to steal their prized possessions." The A.I. voice said and it turned out that the A.I. was more female, and he was curious where Morgana was.

"Worrying about me Joker? I was the one who rebooted you ya know." Morgana said as he pointed out that he was the one reactivated Joker, and it was a good thing he did, since he didn't want to leave Ann before the two got married.

The female A.I. then pulls up footage of Joker from all the things he did when he was a part of the Special Forces.

This memory showed "The battle of the heartlands," he was a part of the company which was lead by none other than Johnny Silverarm, the mission was to capture the enemy leader and make them surrender, but it was a war created by the mega corporations, the heartlands became a barren wasteland from which farms of past were once upon a time, now it's a warzone littered with bullet casings, corpses, craters where explosives did their jobs, it was hell.

The APC carrying the armed soldiers ready to fight, the soldiers including Johnny were listening to Johnny.

"Alright listen up! We got one chance to capture our target, (Pulls up a hologram) This man is the leader of the anti-corporation gangs that have taken a bunch of hostages and has the audacity to kill those said hostage calling them pigs for the corporations, now the client wants us to kill this guy, so make sure anyone who happens to follow this man, put 'em down." Johnny ordered the soldiers, and the soldiers along with Joker replied.

"SIR YES SIR!"

The APC stopped as it arrived at the destination, the back opened as the soldiers charged yelling, the rebels had seen the soldiers charging in on their stronghold, and the rebels began to open fire on the charging soldiers, Johnny, Joker, and a few other began to find cover as they were waiting for the bullets to die down before they continued the charge.

As soon as the bullets ceased, that was the opportunity for the soldiers to charge Joker and Johnny ran forth as they both placed blocks of C4 onto the front gates as they got out of the blast radius since both have ten second timers.

The explosives did their job as Joker, Johnny, and the other soldiers began to storm the stronghold, as bullets began to fly, both soldiers and rebels began to fall, one rebel charged at Joker, but thanks to Joker's adrenaline spike and quick reflexes, he tossed the rebel into a furnace, and turned it on, Joker then locked the furnace door and cranked the heat to max, causing the rebel to burn, and the sickening sweet stench of burning flesh and hair came out of the furnace.

Joker saw the futility of war, but he had a job to do and a leader to kill.

There were multiple innocent women and children, but the objective was the leader, and the civilians began to watch the men stormed the stronghold.

As soon as they made their way to the leader's main building, the soldiers began to shoot the guards as they kicked in the doors.

The guards then charged at the soldiers as the guns were blazing, the bullets ripped through their soft bodies with the bullets flying into the wall after tearing down the rebel guards, Joker and Johnny then kicked in the door of the rebel leader's quarters, as they trained their guns on the leader who had a naked woman riding him, and he tosses her aside.

"Leave, you stupid bimbo." The leader cursed at her as she grabbed her clothes and left in a huff without a chance to experience a climax, and she was getting bored of him too.

"At least use a little more skill when it comes to pleasing women douche." The woman spat as she left and Joker kept his rifle trained on the rebel leader.

"Just say the word, and I'll blow this cocksucker to kingdom come." Joker said with his trigger finger getting itchy.

Johnny then held a hand up as he wanted to hold on the assassination shot, and Joker held off as he kept his gun trained on the leader, the rebel leader knew that he was going to die, but he warned the soldiers about what's going to happen.

"You soldiers are going to rue the day that you worked for corporations since they're going to backstab you." The rebel leader said, and Johnny lowered his hand as Joker then curled his finger around the trigger, squeezed it firing a single bullet as the bullet tears through his skull and escapes out the back of his skull spraying brain and blood.

Johnny then pulls out a silver device and places it onto the right eye of the rebel leader's corpse, the laser begins to cut out the eye, then two metal rods go into the eye socket and pulls out the eyeball, as soon as the eyeball was removed, he then places it onto a scanner.

"Scan complete, target is deceased, bounty of $30 million EuroDollars has been transferred to the accounts upon completion" a robotic female voice said after scanning the DNA sample.

"Soldiers fall back to the extraction point." Johnny ordered and everyone including Joker replied, "Sir yes sir!"

Just then, a pack of drones began to fly over the stronghold as they dropped what seemed to be aerial bombs they were dropping an airstrike on the stronghold, even though there were innocent people were, the bombs did their jobs as they fell from the sky and exploded taking out innocent people, the bomb hit the room where Joker, Johnny and the other soldiers were standing, the blast knocks back Joker and Johnny whereas the other soldiers were not so lucky, just then...a mysterious figure appeared before Joker, it was his persona.

It seems that you are lucky to still be alive, along with your commander, but your comrades are all dead because the one who hired you to kill this man decided to wipe out any evidence of their actions. And it also seems that you're not the only one who's still alive, but let's make a contract, vow to me...I am though, thou art I show the ones who have tried to wrong you and unleash your anger on them!

Joker then stood up and let out a powerful yell, Johnny who just realized his .

"Aaaaaaugh!" Joker yelled as a blue flame engulfed him and he was reawakening to his persona.

I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene, and I am the other you that lives inside you, and I will aid you in your fight to bring down the ones that have killed your fellow comrades along with trying to take you out along with your commander, now, head over to your commander and help him up.

Joker then begins to walk over to Johnny as he helps the injured soldier as he carried him to a nearby village where there were some nomads who were willing to help the duo and thus ended the memory.

[Back in present time…]

Johnny then hands Joker a pair of dog tags, and it happened to be his, on it read his actual name, Ren Amamiya DOB: 0X 1X-204X Blood Type: O+ on the back of the second tag that also contained the same info, was the Joker design in which he had given the code name.

"So you in?" Johnny asked, and Joker placed his dog tags back around his neck willing to go back to being the merciless soldier that he was.

"It's like you said, we got a city to burn, and we're going to need gasoline and fire to burn this city to the ground." Joker said in a cold ruthless voice, he wanted to do whatever it takes to bring down the ones who betrayed his company and he also had something to protect, Ann Takamaki.

Just then the car stopped at the hideout and there they were greeted by familiar faces, Ann Takamaki, Kazuki Diaz, Tekkie, Vinnie, Kate, Tekkie, and Ryuji Sakamoto were waiting for Joker.

Both men came out of the car, and the group was happy to see Joker still in tact, Tekkie was holding a cat but it was no ordinary cat, this was going to be the vessel for the A.I. known as Morgana.

"Hey Joker, can I see you for a second." Tekkie asked as Joker headed for the trap inventor, he then pulls out a connector cable and plugs it into the cat, the A.I. then goes into the cat as it begins to activate and Morgana now has a body so he can stop roaming around Joker's skull.

"Well, I did help with reactivating Joker though, so you do have me to thank." Morgana said, and Joker nodded as he knew that if it weren't for Morgana, then Joker would still be lying in a scrap heap still deactivated.

"Alright, now we got ourselves a client, she's waiting for us inside." Tekkie said as they went inside the hideout, inside it was a nightclub setting, there was a dance floor, and in the back was a VIP room where the client was waiting.

The group then heads for the VIP room where a giant chested cyborg woman who had a green cocktail dress, she had short black hair with blue highlights and she also had dark eyes, and she was sitting in a seat where she was smoking a cigarette attached to a smoking stick, she then pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured a glass, she also had a couple of female bodyguards since the woman was a lesiban.

"Come in, I won't bite in fact, I'm here to offer you all a job, hopefully champagne will be acceptable." The busty woman said, as she poured a glass, and Emiko offered to test to see if it is poison and she also has an immunity to all poisons.

"It's all good." Emiko said, as Jade began to pour more along with topping off Emiko.

Jade then snapped her fingers as one bodyguard handed her a folder and she places it onto the table, the bodyguard then opens it showing a picture of someone that was close to Ann, Shiho Suzui.

"Where is she?" Ann asked, worried about her long time friend, and Jade took another drag off her cigarette.

"She's being held captive by Suguru Kamoshida, and he's in charge of the prostitution ring here in Night City, he's using the Haitian group known as the voodoo boys, he's been bribing them with prostitutes, and it turns out that my wife, Shiho Suzui is being used for sexual payment in exchange for protection, I will pay you €$5 million if you bring back my beloved Shiho alive and in one piece." Jade said as she snapped her fingers and the second bodyguard placed a briefcase full of euro dollars onto the table.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Joker said willing to help, since he was willing to help someone who can help him in return to destroy the capitalist run city along with the major corporations who are running them.

[More to come soon…]

xXx

Character Stats:

Name: Kazuki Diaz

Code Name: Reaper (or the Puerto Rican shinigami to his enemies)

Age: 31

DOB: 08-22-2056

Heritage: Latino Puerto Rican/Japanese

Hair color/style: crimson/spiked

Eye color: dark brown

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 175 Lbs

Cybernetics: Augmented left eye, arms, legs, and chipping augmentation

Clothing style: Leather jacket, black shirt, denim jeans, dark blue sunglasses, and punk rocker boots

Family: Father (Deceased)

Mother (Deceased)

Bio: As a young boy, he always had a love for music, and he always loved to listen to classic rock, heavy metal, and anything that had electric guitars, he always dreamed of having one, his parents were specialists on cybernetics, but his parents were killed when he was five years old, but he remembered the words that his late father once told him, "If you ever find friends, treat them as if you were a part of their familia." Soon after he drifted the streets and found a 1996 Fender Stratocaster and being the young thief he was, he stole it without raising any suspicion, but when the store owner noticed his prized guitar stolen the owner noticed that a young Kazuki took it without paying, the store owner then tried chasing after him, only to be met with a gun by a beautiful redhead, who happens to be an idol within the music industry, she decides to take him under her wing, her name was Anastasia, she saw that Kazuki had potential, so she made him a member of her band, Apexia, it was a small uprising rock band that wanted to make music to stand up against greed and capitalism that plagued Night City, she also found out that not only can he play electric guitar but he can sing and speak in English, Japanese, and Spanish, so she made him the lead vocals of the band whereas she was a keyboard player and backup vocalist, they made music and it seems that the music had caught the attention of one of the mega corporations as they sent some trained killers to go after them, both Anastasia and Kazuki began to date one another even though Anastasia was a bit older than he was, but he was fine with it. Kazuki always preferred to ride motorcycles, it always made him more empowered when he rode one. One night at a gig, Kazuki arrived at the venue before the rest of the band, he then received a series of photos of both guitar and bass players were strung up literally by their strings and the drummer had one of his sticks broken and jabbed into the back of his skull. But Anastasia was on her way to the venue but little did she know that there was a bomb planted inside of the car as she kept driving and bomb exploded taking her out as well as the news began to cover her death, Kazuki was furious about what happened to the band. And when he was approached by Joker, he then offered Kazuki a chance to bring the band and Anastasia's killer down, and Kazuki accepted the offer of getting back at the capitalist pigs that killed the band he cherished as a family.

Reason for joining The Phantoms: Revenge

Weapons: 1996 Stratocaster/scythe/flamethrower combo "Ana" high tech SMG, and a combat knife.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Sources: The Celestial Sky Dragon and his character Daisuke Del Rio

Personality: Loyal, cunning, loud and proud, and willing to prove himself.

Distinctive features: Heavily tattooed with the most distinctive being an Asian dragon on his back

xXx

(A/N: I'd like to thank for his character Jade Kiyoshii, and I'll be sure to put her to good use, and I betcha with her being in there, that should get the message out that I will not bow or take a knee to SJW agenda, and each fave, follow, review, etc is another middle finger to the left wing socialist douches, and if you're a writer give a shout out for this story since I want the hype of this to reach new heights, and try not to cave to SJW bullshit! Any flames will be used as fuel to the fire that is this story, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter my demonic corpses, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off)


End file.
